1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device having a display device and an inputting means such as a keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a conventional information processing device.
Conventionally, in an information processing device having a display device and a keyboard device as shown in FIG. 4, there has been known a device having a function that the display operation of the display device is stopped when information is not input through the keyboard for a long time. However, there has not been known a device in which the luminance (light emission intensity) of the display device is adjusted in accordance with the keyboard input speed.
The period for which an operator watches the display device when inputting information continuously through a keyboard is different from that when inputting information intermittently. However, because the luminance or contrast of the display device is constant, the eyeballs the operator are liable to be tired when he/she watches the display device for a long time.
However, a CRT display, an example of the display device, has taken no countermeasure against the eyeball fatigue except for employment of a CRT filter.